fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
I Survived A Zombie Apocalypse
I Survived A Zombie Apocalypse or ISAZA is another Sim-Made challenge show, much like the The Video Games. The show is inspired by the BBC Original of the same name. Characters Series One Brookshire Motel Group Twenty4 - Convenience Store Group Newcomers Locations Brookshire Series One 6 Months into the outbreak, the Army takes control and orders all survivors to stand down and wait for rescue. A military drone is monitoring the area and is able to keep contact with the survivors using computers and phones. Unfortunately the rescue helicopter will not be able to retrieve the survivors for 2 weeks, the survivors do not have enough supplies to last this long so the army will send them on missions to get needed supplies as the wait for rescue... Day One A group of survivors make their way to the designated waiting point as instructed by the army. "Attention survivors, this is General Vera speaking. Unfortunately, due to complications, the rescue helicopter will not be able to collect you for 2 weeks." "For now, buckle down inside this storeroom and remain calm." "As you can see there are not enough supplies to last you all for 2 weeks, so our only option is to send you on missions to retrieve the said supplies. "Good luck survivors, Vera signing out." "Good morning survivors. It has come to my attention that you have limited sleeping supplies so 4 of you are to go down to Cutie Pies to retrieve some extra supplies. Be careful, we have detected zombie activity in that area. The 4 survivors, Aurora, Linda, Benjamin and Henry head down to Cutie Pies. "We need to be careful, quick and quiet, understand?" Be careful in here, our radars detect mild zombie activity, get what you need and get straight out of there, and avoid using the electronics, we have detected faulty wiring. "Help me get some supplies guys." "I think this is a storeroom." "Agh! I was wrong! So wrong! Run!!" "The alarm caught fire! We'll have to go out the back! It's blocked!" "Stay in there you un-dead freak!" "Help me move this thing, quick!" "AAGGHH!!" "We have to go! Right now! Come on!" The remaining survivors head back to the store with the supplies they managed to retrieve. Everybody tries to deal with the loss of their youngest member. *bzzt* How are the survivors holding up.*bzzt* *tzzt* They where able to retrieve a bed and a chair as well as some food but at the cost of another *tzzt* -TING TING- SURVIVORS DETECTED Day Two "Come in survivors, I repeat, come in survivors, this is General Vera speaking. An army helicopter is on its way to rescue you. Unfortunately it will not be able to reach you for 2 weeks. "Thankfully it appears the motel you have settled down in is safe and secure and has enough food for you all, if you ration it carefully. Any other requirements such as water should be obtained via collecting rainwater. Huddle down until the army arrives." A fire starts in the night while the survivors are sleeping. The fire dies out before it can do anymore damage. "The fire last night has died down and luckily nobody was killed." "Thankfully the extents of the injuries are minor and are easily treated." "However, the fire destroyed most of your food and water supplies, we have no choice but to send 2 of you on a mission to find more food, there is a restaurant nearby but zombie activity has been detected, be careful." Pearl and Alex head down to Dynasty in search of food while the others patch up the breach in the wall. Pearl and Alex arrive safely at Dynasty. *bzzt" There appears to be a zombie in the facility, Pearl and Alex will have to either sneak past it quietly or run right past it. *bzzt* *tzzt* There's one in the kitchen too, it's too risky, we have to go back. *tzzt* *bzzt* No they must get the food now, the whole group is in danger if not. *bzzt* "Okay go quick!" "Hurry up Pearl!" "AAGGHH!!" "Oh god, Alex!" *tzzt* One survivor got out, the other confirmed dead, we have to make sure this doesn't happen again." *tzzt* Pearl heads back to the Motel with the food and water. *tzzt* Update on survivors. *tzzt* *bzzt* The good news is, Pearl managed to bring back enough food to last them for a few days, but at the cost of Alex *bzzt* *bzzt* The bad news is, Muriel's injuries are worsening and need treatment fast, otherwise she could get an infection and die. *bzzt* *tzzt* We'll have to send them out to get some disinfectants and medicine, it's too late for now, we'll send 3 people out to Marylin's Pharmacy tomorrow. *tzzt* *bzzt* Rodger that. *bzzt* -TING TING- SURVIVOR DETECTED Day 3 *tzzt* It appears that a new survivor has made her way too the store room. *tzzt* *tzzt* Her name is Lacey Myres. *tzzt* Category:Eva's Stuff Category:TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Challenges Category:Reality Game Show Category:Sims 2 Category:I Survived A Zombie Apocalypse